


A Turn Around the Floor

by virkatjol



Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia tricks Ben into taking her somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turn Around the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jrmstoughchick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jrmstoughchick).



> Not super long at all. Hopefully it still does the trick.

"You want to go where?"

She just gives him a huge smile, a small tilt to her head and a slight shake to her hair and he knows he's done for.

"Ballroom dancing." Claudia knows that he'll give in - that it won't even take effort. "I hear you can teach a girl how to shag…" She lets the last word fade slowly, dripping off her lips. The sort of innuendo that says he can take it whatever way he wants.

Ben flushes. His hand combs through his hair and he stares intently at the floor. The carpet far more interesting then looking Claud in the eye right then. She knows he wants to explore that suggestion and right now he can't afford to go back onto set hard.

Her hand rests on his shoulder, sliding slowly down his bicep, giving a light squeeze before continuing until she's grasping the tips of his fingers in hers. He's all heat and she can smell the change in his chemistry, he's starting to sweat from thinking about the exertion, the feeling… the orgasms. She can see when he starts to waiver. She tugs her body closer letting him feel her in kind. Close enough so he can pick up on the fact that he's not the only one aroused.

Then she sells it. "Please…." As soon as his eyes meet hers again the little pout on her lips sends him over the edge. Her expression bleeds into the brilliant smile that she started with.

"Yeah…" He's going to regret this. "Pick you up at eight?"

Claudia nods and quickly moves in to kiss his cheek. Her lips slip back to his ear and she whispers. "Think about what you want for breakfast in the morning."

She's called to set and gives him one last grin over her shoulder. Ben can't believe he fell for it.

So much for not being hard on set… again.


End file.
